How I Really Feel
by VocaloidSinger
Summary: It took a while, but after a couple of weeks of meeting her… I actually saw her face. She pushed aside her lose golden bangs with hair clips and wore contacts instead of glasses. I came face to face with an angel. Valentines day themed. ONESHOT


**A/N: HEY LOOK. I'M ALIVE O:**

**Oh my gosh, i haven't published in like 4587349749 years. For those of you who actually read my stories, I just wanna say thanks so much… I know I haven't uploaded ANYTHING for a really long time, but I felt like Valentines day was calling my name for some RinXLen fluff… I know. So I was gonna upload this sooner, and write it sooner but we went out for sushi then get stuck there for like 2 hours cause the service was SO slow. So I'm sorry for no updates, I have the next chapter of …. I forgot the name of the story… awks LOL. Just a oneshot c:**

This feeling, it's been a while… ever since I got it. I never really took an interest in girls. Besides, I've only known her for about a year or two… and yet, it feels like forever. I was never the type of guy to see a girl and fall head over heels in love with her. Never was, and never will be. Its not like I don't believe in love at first sight, just never happened to me. But, this one girl… she changed that. Of course it wasn't "_love at first sight"_; Miku introduced me to her because she was a new student at out school. Now, this girl was extremely shy. She had crimson red glasses placed on her face, and a white ribbon on the top of her head. She didn't speak much, just fidgeted a lot. I didn't think she would be the kind of girl to get along with me, I mean I usually talk to people who are really out there. Take Miku for an example; she's energetic, talkative and loud. That's pretty much all of my friends. I thought there would be _no way_ that I would be able to get along with a girl like that. I was wrong.

It took a while, but after a couple of weeks of meeting her… I actually saw her face. She pushed aside her lose golden bangs with hair clips and wore contacts instead of glasses. I came face to face with an angel. A blonde, beautiful sea blue eyed angel.

"Kagamine kun! W-What's… what's wrong" her voice rang. I caught myself staring at her.  
>"N-Nothing…" she looked puzzled. Why was I stuttering? I never stutter when I talk…<p>

"o-oh…"

"S-So your not wearing glasses anymore?" she shook her head no,

"N-No, I'm trying… something new. Does it look o-okay?"

"Yes. It looks terrific." Slapped a hand across my mouth as the words slipped out, her faced tinted a pink colour. Why am I such an idiot? Why did I say such a thing back then? I still don't remember why out of the blue I told her exactly how I felt about her change of style… whenever Miku asks me about her styles, I always lie and make up stupid stuff… and yet when I was having a legit conversation with Rin… the truth just came out.

"I-Its Len."

"Hmm?"

"Y-You can call me Len…"

Today was February 13th, the day before Valentines Day. I spent all day today making chocolates, and trimming the dozen of roses I bought… trying to make tomorrow a perfect confession day. I was nervous, what kind of kid isn't nervous on telling a girl who they like their _"true feelings"._ I found Valentines day as a joke, but girls seem to really like getting chocolates and flowers on the 14th, so why not?

They were finally ready. While me, not so much.

I placed a note in her locker to meet me up on the rooftop after class. This was heart pounding. I didn't even think about what to say to her. How many other boys have told her how they feel today… would I be beaten out by another guy? What if she doesn't like me, but some other guy?

I was worried.

Soon after, the roof door creaked open, and the small girl showed herself.

"L-Len, what did you want to see me about?" I clutched the roses behind my back, and held the chocolate behind me as well. This was my one chance. I wasn't going to blow it. I took some paces towards her, and handed kneeled down.

"Rin, I know it's kind of sudden. I know you've probably been asked by and have received a lot of chocolates today from far better looking men than me, but all in all I just want to tell you that I really, really care about you. Ever since that day Miku introduced me to you, I could never get you off my mind. It's true, you were an interesting person. After you changed your style and I got to see your face more, I couldn't hold back but fall hopelessly in love with you. Your eyes captured me, as I could finally see them better… and those feelings that were there since the beginning, grew more intense. The way you smile, the way you laugh hell the way you are is just too much for me to handle in a single day. Just seeing you face, is all the motivation I need to keep living. Rin, I know this is kind of hard on you because I'm telling you all of this so suddenly but the truth is; I love you. I have since the start, and will always… forever and ever love you with all my heart." I glanced up at her, to see tears in her eyes. I dropped the chocolates and the flowers and rose to my feet.  
>"R-Rin… w-what's wrong? I-I'm sorry… it was stupid for me to do this…"<p>

"N-No… it's all I've ever wanted." My eyes met hers. If what she just said was true, then does that mean I have a chance…?

"When Miku-Chan introduced me to you… I never thought that I could become friends with someone so outgoing and nice like you. I've always been alone, because of how shy and un-inclusive I was. I would only have myself. Then I changed my look just a bit, and everyone started sticking to me like magnets. You were there the whole time though. It made me really happy that I was friends with you before I changed myself for others. I was glad that someone, someone as popular as you was my friend… and now your telling me all the things I only thought I would hear you say in my dreams. I love you too, ever since that day Miku introduced me to you. Of course I thought you were good looking, what kind of girl in her right mind doesn't think you're a good looking person Len? I can't stay away from you. The way you make me laugh warms my heart up, and those stupid jokes you tell just add more and more love."

Rin was telling me, all the things I wanted to hear. I couldn't hold back myself, and pulled her into a warm embrace. I soon let go and gave her the home made chocolates and roses. She smiled as we sat on the edge of the school and watched the city below us.

"H-Hey Rin…"

"Yes Len?"

"Does this mean you… you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will." I couldn't help but smile. Soon after she popped the last chocolate in her mouth… that gave me an idea.

"Hey Rin"

"Yes Len?" I turned so I was facing her.

"Can I have some chocolate?" she looked down in her lap, but soon looked back up.  
>"Sorry Len, but this is the last piece I have" I opened her mouth, and showed me the block of chocolate resting on her tongue. In one swift movement I placed my lips on hers, and tasted the chocolate which was melting quickly. I parted from her when the chocolate was completely gone, to see a flushed Rin in front of me.<br>"What? I like chocolates on Valentines day too!"

**A/N: LOLOLOL. OKAY BAD ONESHOT /SHOT.**

**I just really wanted something to upload for Valentines day c:**

**I'll probably fix it up and re upload a better version of this when I'm not lazy (when is never). I'll try my best c:**

**OH YEAH. The story "The love to my heart"… I think… the one where Rin's a Neko demon I have…. I have the next chapter, but I feel like I need to re read it and yeah c:**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORT ASS ONESHOT.**

**I'LL MAKE IT BETTER AND RE POST IT SOMEDAY.**

**I PROMISE.**

**OKAY**

**LEACE A REVIEW.**

**CAUSE ONESHOTS LIKE REVIEWS TOO.**

**YEAH**

**OKAY**

**I**

**LOVE**

**YOU**

**ALL~**

**And I hope you all had a wonderful Valentines Day (single awareness day)**

**OH P.S. WHO ELSE WAS FORVER ALONE ON VALENTINES DAY?**

**Who ever else was, can be my valentine ~**

**Tell me in a review if you wanna be my valentine ;)**

**Okay, later~**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW 8D**


End file.
